


707 (Luciel Choi) x Reader .:Photogragh:.

by KiaraKohana



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraKohana/pseuds/KiaraKohana
Summary: Photographs are frozen moments in time that are captured so that you can never forget the memories, emotions, and people sealed within. Those things can't just disappear. . . right?





	707 (Luciel Choi) x Reader .:Photogragh:.

The bright flash of the camera momentarily blinded you, but you couldn't stop smiling nonetheless.

“Okay! All done!” Rui smiled brightly and gently handed the developed film over to you.

The other RFA members leaned in over the couch to see. Your smile only grew as you saw how happy you all looked. You and Seven sat on the couch with Jaehee, Zen, and Jumin standing behind and Yoosung leaning on the edge. Luciel was smiling brightly, an arm lovingly draped over your shoulder.

 

“I love you, you know that?”

 

You blushed a bit as you turned around at the words, just in time for Seven to press a sweet kiss to your lips. He blushed a bit and flashed you one of his signature grins. You rolled your eyes playfully.

“God you're such a dork,” you laughed, kissing his cheek.

“And you love this dork~” he retorted, winking, hugging you from behind.

“Ah~ I can't believe Seven got a girlfriend before me~!” Yoosung sulked.

“Heh. That's how you know you're never getting a girlfriend,” Zen teased.

“In any case, congratulations you two,” Jaehee smiled to you and Luciel, “And (Y/n), thank you for all your hard work. The party turned out to be a success! I never imagined that this many reputable people would show up. I know I've said this before, but now I will say it in person: I truly look forward to working with you."

“Thank you, Jaehee. Same to you!” you smiled brightly.

You felt Seven's hand slowly reach for yours and you wordlessly laced your fingers with his, smiling contently.

“As Jaehee said, we all look forward to working with you again. I hope you agree to assist us in the organization of many future parties,” Jumin said cordially.

“Of course I will,” You smiled. You looked down and examined the photo again. You knew at that second you would keep it forever. That one frozen frame in time captured a moment you'd never forget and represented many happy memories that were yet to be made.

 

“It's a nice photograph,” Jumin commented.

“It is,” Jaehee smiled, “We look the happiest we've been in a long time.”

Suddenly, Luciel crept up behind you and plucked the photo out of your hands.

“Hey, (Y/n), I know exactly where to put this~” he grinned.

 

~One Year Later~

 

BEEP BEEP BEEP. . . BEEP BEEP BEEP. . . BEEP BEEP BEEP

 

 

 

Luciel groaned as he sluggishly slammed the off button on his alarm clock. When the alarm wouldn't shut off, he settled for just ripping the chord out of the wall and tossing the poor clock elsewhere.

“Well good morning to you too,” You laughed lightly.

Seven just groaned again and turned around, spooning you from behind.

“Luciel, we have to get up!” you laughed as he pulled you closer to him.

“Don't wanna yet,” he sighed into your neck, wrapping his arms around your waist, “Today's special, remember~? Let's just stay here for a while.”

“Of course I remember,” you smiled, turning to face him.

“Happy Anniversary~” you grinned, kissing him gently. Seven instantly kissed back with twice the passion, pulling you even closer to his chest, if that was possible.

 

“Happy Anniversary, (Y/n). I love you so much. . .”

 

You wanted nothing more than to stay like that forever, comforted by his warm embrace. But of course, the real world was expecting you.

“Come on,” you said, sitting up, “I got something for you~"

"Oh?"

His curiosity peaked, Luciel tossed the covers off him and followed you ito the kitchen. You crept around the fridge and carefully lifted the cardboard box you had hid behind it up onto the counter.

“Go on, open it!” You grinned mischievously.

“You're worrying me,” Seven laughed.

“Just open it,” you said eagerly.

“Someone's pushy~” he teased.

“I'm your wife. It's kind of my job,” you retorted.

 

He put up his hands in mock surrender and went over to the box. You watched in anticipation as he lifted the lid slowly. As soon as he saw what was inside he nearly fainted.

The fluffy orange tabby tilted it head up at Luciel, its little paws reaching up for his hand.

 

“(Y/n) I love you so much~!!!”

 

He grinned ear to ear as he picked you up and spun you around, both of you laughing and smiling like madmen. He kissed you deeply in midair and set you down gently, pulling you once again into his embrace.

“A cat?! You're the best!” He smiled brightly, an idea suddenly coming to him.

“Can we name him Honey?” he asked excitedly, his big golden eyes sparkling. He almost looked like a cat himself.

“Of course,” you chuckled, “You love those chips don't you~”

 

“Not as much as I love you,” Luciel smiled, “God, I don't deserve you. . .”

 

“Damn straight,” you laughed, punching him in the shoulder playfully. He chuckled and burred his face in the crook of your neck.

You suddenly felt cold metal settle onto your collar as Luciel reached around you and clipped something small to the back of your neck. You backed away slightly to examine it and you nearly felt your heart explode.

It was a rose-gold colored heart locket with “7 + (first initial)” elegantly engraved in tiny calligraphy on the front. You opened the locket and smiled, tears brimming your eyes. On the right hand side of the locket was a miniature version of the group picture you had taken the day of your first party. On the left side was the word “Remember.”

“Thank you,” you said, hugging him tightly, unable to formulate the words of gratitude you so desperately wanted to express but couldn't. Thankfully he got the message, hugging you tighter and stroking your hair.

“That was so long ago,” you mused.

“I know.”

You looked over to the fireplace where a single portrait sat in a beautiful frame right above it. The same photograph you had taken with the rest of the RFA the day you and Seven had met in person for the first time at the party. And now the same photograph that you would have close to your heart forever.

When you looked back at your husband you furrowed your brows slightly in concern. His gaze had suddenly turned distant and aloof. He seemed to be in deep thought about something, and you got the feeling it wasn't anything good.

You took his hands in yours and his golden orbs met your (e/c) ones.

 

“You okay?” You asked softly.

 

He stiffened at the words, memories flooding back to him.

“Yeah. . .” he trailed off, forcing a smile onto his face.

You could tell he was lying, but you didn't want to push the topic any further.

“Hey,” you smiled up at him, “Let's go play with Honey~”

Seven managed a small smile.

 

“Okay~”

 

His gaze momentarily shifted to the picture frame above the fireplace before running off with you to play with your new kitten. And for the first time in a long time, Seven's mask cracked, and his eyes seemed to take on just the smallest bit of genuine happiness.

 

The en-

 

 

ERROR

111000111100001010100110101100010010110  
demo.707LucielChoi-example.com ROUTE END-login: Apr 16 09:10:17  
Linux-Saeran-2.111000101100707010010110 6.10-grsec+ggVVVVVVV3+e+fhs6b+n1START001000111fs+gr0Luciel501+++pLuciel-Choi3+c4a+gr2b-reslog-v6.1810001010RESTART1001011100  
demo.example.com login: Apr 16 09:10:17  
Linux 2.6.10-grsec+gg3+e+fhs6b+nfs+gr0501+++p3+c4a+gr2b-reslog-v6.189

ERROR1

demo.example.707com login: Apr 16 09:10:117 LREST0707-SAERAN-artinux 2.100100101010111000000116.10-grsec+gg3+e+fhs6b+nfs+gr10 111001010101000111100100101000111100001010100110101100010010110 501+++p3+c4a+gr21b-reslog-v6.189 d1emo.example070.com login: Apr 12 09:10:171  
Linux 2.6.10-grsec+gg3+10101100010010110 e+fhs6b+nfs+gr0501+++p3+c4a+gr2b-reslog-v6.189

ERROR

demo1111example.com 111001001000111100001010100110101100010010110 login: Apr 16 11001001011000011109:10:17  
MysticMessengerRestart-Lin11ux 2.6.10-grsec+gg3+e+f1100100011s6b+Clear-all-data-slots nfs+gr05011+++p3+c4a+gr2b-reslog-v6.189-Deep-Mode/Casual707

RESET

 

 

 

BEEP BEEP BEEP. . . BEEP BEEP BEEP. . . BEEP BEEP BEEP

 

 

 

Luciel groaned as he sluggishly slammed the off button on his alarm clock. When the alarm wouldn't shut off, he settled for just ripping the chord out of the wall and tossing the poor clock elsewhere.

“Mmmmmhhhhh. . .” he groaned inwardly, turning to face the other side of the bed.

 

“Morning. . .”

 

“. . .”

 

 

“(Y/n)?”

 

 

His hand reached across the bed for your waist but was only met with crumpled white sheets.

 

PING!

 

Seven glanced over at his phone on top of his bedside table.

 

1 New Chatroom!

*(Y/n) entered the chatroom*

 

“No. . .”

 

Yoosung: I failed my midterms fml T_T

 

“No no no. . .”

 

Jumin: If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA

 

“NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!”

 

Seven screamed and threw his phone to the ground, never ending tears spilling over his face.

 

“Why. . .? Every time. . .”

 

He grit his teeth, choking back sobs, and bitterly decided that the universe simply didn't want to be happy.

Not like he deserved to be happy anyway.

This was the third time you had chosen his route, and the third time the route had ended in the exact same place. He felt like he was reliving Groundhog Day, except the universe was so cruel that it actually let him stay in his timeline long enough to fall in love with you over and over and over again.

It hurt him so badly that every time you had no memory of him.

It hurt him so badly that you would never remember all the intimate memories that kept Luciel up at night.

 

But what hurt the most was that you were under no obligation to choose his route the very next time.

 

He never knew if you were going to chose him again. Sometimes it would be Yoosung. Other times Zen. But when you chose Jumin it crushed him the worst. He broke down every time you had chosen Jumin's route. That one phone call always ended up with his own tears, no matter how hard he tried to change the plot.

As he wallowed in his self pity on the floor, Luciel decided that if you ever chose his route again, he'd do everything he could to make you stop loving him. All he was doing was putting you in danger, and he had to live with the bitter truth that your “Good Ending” wasn't going to last forever anyways. It was better to just. . . push you away.

Eyes blurry with tired tears, Seven found his gaze slowly and regretfully traveling up to the mantel above the fireplace, but he found no comfort.

 

Because his heart was shattered, and the picture frame was empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Based upon the fact that Seven has feelings for you no matter what route you're on~ I love me a good fluff/angst ratio~


End file.
